Pranking Deals
by creativethinking
Summary: It's prank week at Hollywood Arts but will some people go a little far? Beck pranks Andre and Andre wants revenge. Cat pranks Jade and Jade gets revenge. Then again is Jade becoming a cheerleader a punishment? S5 E2
1. Becks Prank

**SIKOWITZS CLASS (ACTING CLASS)**

'Now Cat,Andre,Beck,I want you to show the class the scene you were working on.' Sikowitz sat down drinking his coconut.

'Uh where is Beck?' Andre asked looking for his best guy friend.

'I don't know' Jade shrugged as all eyes were on her.

Andre phone started ringing.

'Hello?'

'Hey man'

'Beck where are you?'

'Outside the window'

Andre walked over to the window.

'I don't see-'

Andre turned to face the class he was dripping blue paint.

Beck had poured a bucket of paint from the 2nd floor on him.

Andre wiped the blue paint out of his eyes.

'I'm gonna kill a Canadian!' He ran out of the class.

Andre found Beck in the art room.

'Come here Oliver!' Andre ran at him.

Beck ran around the room and out the door Andre chased him all the way to Lanes office.

'Dude,chill it was just a prank!' He tried to calm him down.

'It ain't April Fools!'

'I know but it's Prank Week'

Andre stopped and thought. 'That's this week?'

'Yeah'

'Oh well...I guess you'd better watch your back Canadian' He stormed out of the room.

Beck smiled,this was going to be a good week.

Andre got off all the paint but swore it wasn't over. He'd get Tom Cruise soon, real soon.

But he'd need help. Help from someone evil,deceitful,cunning,smart. It was almost to probably helped him with

his prank so she's gonna help Andre too. That's right he was going to ask Jade for help.

**ANDRE HARRIS SLAP UPDATE**

**Beck Oliver,you better watch yourself! Andres coming to get ya!**

**MOOD:Pranky**


	2. Andres Revenge

**BLACK BOX THEATER (HOLLYWOOD ARTS) That night)**

'Why have you come to me?' Jade asks siting in the armchair, stroking her rabbit Nibbles.

Andre even now still finds it strange that Jade West loves bunnies.

'Um...I have come to ask for your help m'lady' Andre knew he'd have to drown her in politeness and compliments.

'Why?' She stroked Nibbles.

'Because I need someone smart,cunning,deceitful,I immediately thought of you' Andre got on his knees.

'Hmm true I am cunning,smart and deceitful but you forgot talented and hot'

Andre cleared his throat. 'You are ,deceitful,talented and gorgeous' He bowed

'That's true, i'll help you. What is it you need?'

'To get revenge on Beck' Jade shrugged. 'Alright'

**NEAR THE LOCKERS (HOLLYWOOD ARTS)**

Beck was fast asleep but not in his R.V.

Andre and Jade had moved his bed from his R.V to the bottom of the stairs.

Most of the school were taking pics of the schools actor fast asleep in bed.

'Wakey-wakey Beck,rise and shine' A few seniors crooned.

Beck opened his eyes and realised what had happened.

'HARRIS!' he jumped out of bed and chased Andre around the school.

Jade doubled over in laughter. She liked the whole helping people get revenge thing.

'Hi Jadey!' Cat bounced up to her.

'Hey Cat'

'What happened?'

'I'll tell you later.I was thinking of changing my streak,will you do it for me?'

'Yeah sure come over to my house at 7'

'K' Jade went to go see where the guys went,she hadn't posted a fight on her page in ages.

**JADE WEST SLAP UPDATE**

**Watching the guys turn on each other is**

**fun to watch.**

**MOOD:Entertained**


	3. Cats Prank

**VALENTINE HOUSE (CAT'S BEDROOM)**

**'**Hey Cat' Tori had called Cat since she was bored.

'Hi! he he he'

'Why'd you go he he he?'

'Because I did something bad'

Tori smiled at Cats innocence.

'What did you do?'

'Well y'know the way I was suppose to put in a new streak for Jade?'

Tori started feeling nervous.'What did you do?'

'He he I dyed her hair blonde!'

'WHAT?!'

Tori knew this wouldn't end well.

**BLACK BOX THEATER (HOLLYWOOD ARTS)**

'Right. Cat,Andre,Beck! Scene,now!' Sikowitz ordered.

'KK'

'CAT VALENTINE!' the gang could hear Jade shouting.

'Oh no' Cat mumbled

Jade storms though the was wearing a black blazar,a black,short,leather skirt and a black tank top.

She had her black boots on and her black heavy eyeliner was would look extremely intimidating if it weren't for the fact her

usual black curled hair was now the same color as a Barbie dolls and her big blue eyes didn't help either.

She ran at Cat, Beck quickly grabbed put his arms around her waist and lifted her so she faced the other was used to holding

Jade back from fights but this time she struggled more than usual.

Cat was faintly shouting 'It was just a prank'.

That made her struggle even left one arm tightly on her waist and got the other one to lift her legs up,so she was

in the wedding got her out of the theater without any murders.

'Chill,chill'

'I'll chill when you put me down' She shouted.

Beck gently put her feet on the ground.

'It was a pretty good prank...' He smiled at his Barbie-fied girlfriend

'I'm gonna kill her!'

'You are going to calm down then i'll buy you some coffee and you can cut up some off my old scripts.' He lead her to get some coffee.

**BECK OLIVER SLAP UPDATE**

**I calmed Jade down so Cat you can stop hiding.**

**If I ever get around to making a Blonde Squad 2,that'll be one less**

**wig for Rob to make.**

**MOOD:Think-y**


	4. Back-fire

**BLACK BOX THEATER (HOLLYWOOD ARTS)**

Jade had thought about it had to get didn't want to prank her back wanted to drag it out.

She thought long and started watching ''Mean Girl'' she loved Rachel McAdams. It then hit her.

All the meanest girls are hello? Regina George,Quinn Fabray. She thought more about Quinn.

She was a cheerleader. Jade usually thinks of cheerleaders as dumb chicks with was different was cunning

and she was a pretty good singer and dancer.A plan then started to form in her would become a 's why she was

here at the school where there was couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces tomorrow.

**NEAR THE LOCKERS (HOLLYWOOD ARTS)**

'I hope Jade has calmed down for Cats sake and our own' Tori commented taking a sip of Wahoo Punch.

'Yeah she was pretty fired up yesterday' Beck said remembering him carrying her out of the theater.

'It wasn't my fault' Cat others just gave her a look.

Andre could see out of the corner of his eye a cheerleader walking down the stairs.

He looked was was wearing a purple and white cheerleading blonde hair was in a high ponytail

with two bits of hair hanging around her dream had come true.

'Uh y'guys?'

'Yeah?'

'Isn't that Jade?'

The others turned around and saw her.

'OH...MY...GOD!'

Jade and two other cheerleaders came up to them.

'Hey! I thought I try some cheerleading.'

Cat grew knew Cat was going to join.

'In fact I also happen to be head-cheerleader'

Cat realised Jades would be in charge of Cat if she

joined the squad.

Cat started grumbling and walked off.

**JADE WEST SLAP UPDATE**

**Got my revenge on Cat! I kinda like my cheerleading**

** uniform and apparently so does half the student body.**

**MOOD:Preppy**


End file.
